


Un enfant innocent

by malurette



Category: Lastman, Lastman (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Comics, Gen, One Shot, character all broken inside, spoilers for the end of the cartoon too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ça ne lui va pas, à Richard, de s'occuper d'enfants.





	Un enfant innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mais c'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256799) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Un enfant innocent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, BD/un peu du cartoon  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Richard Aldana(/Tomie Katana, Marianne Velba), Adrian Velba  
>  **Genre :** angst/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Richard et l'absence de Siri  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'aux tomes 3/4 je crois, et la fin de la prequel  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Richard Aldana n'a jamais été doué avec les enfants. Quand il était plus jeune, il les tenait pour des espèces de petits aliens dont mieux valait rester à distance. Il n'y connaissait rien et il ne tenait même pas à les connaître ! Il ne vous dira même pas que le seul truc intéressant avec les enfants c'est ce qui se passe neuf mois avant leur naissance, parce qu'il dissociait complètement la baise et l'idée d'une famille. Du temps de son mariage avec Tomie, ils n'ont jamais envisagé d'en avoir. Pas avec leurs carrières respectives, pas avec son passé à lui ni ses ambitions à elle. Eux, élever des marmots ? Mais ç'aurait été une catastrophe !  
Y'avait qu'à voir comment... comment... comment ça avait fini la dernière fois qu'on lui en avait collé une sur les bras. Et Richard préférait occulter cette partie de sa vie, de ses souvenirs. C'était trop douloureux. Des échecs, sa vie n'était composée que de ça, mais c'était le pire des pires. 

Enfin. Tout ça c'était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Son mariage et son divorce. Sa carrière. Dave, le club, Duke. Il n'avait plus besoin de partenaire, ni à la ville ni à la scène. Il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à tringler les filles, mais il ne fallait aucune ficelle attachée, ni renoncer non plus à se battre sur un ring, mais ça serait pour y gagner quelque chose et plus pour amuser la galerie.  
Il se méfiait de cette foutue Vallée qui avait englouti ses chances d'une vie tranquille, et il avait raison. Pourquoi leur foutu tournoi exigeait des équipes, et pourquoi le seul partenaire potentiel qui restait devait être un mioche !  
Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Il avait fait trop de chemin pour ça, il lui fallait les réponses tenues par la coupe. Serrant les dents, il signa son nom à côté de celui du marmot. Pas grave, il ferait le double du boulot sur le ring, voilà tout. Comme prévu depuis le début. 

Il fut le premier surpris de voir qu'il faisait aussi le double du boulot... à côté du ring. Qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ce gamin se faire battre avant de lui laisser tous leurs adversaires. De le voir se faire cogner, humilier, afficher un manque de technique. Ça ne lui coûtait rien de lui donner quelques conseils et ça pouvait leur faire gagner beaucoup.  
Croyait-il. C'était dangereux de s'attacher, pourtant, il le savait. Il ne se rendit pas compte d'abord. 

C'était étonnant, la facilité avec laquelle ça lui venait, de partager ce qu'il savait. Dave autrefois lui avait tellement répété ces mêmes leçons, elles revenaient toutes seules maintenant.  
C'était donc ça, d'être prof ? De vouloir le mieux pour son élève, de se découvrir de la patience, pour expliquer et montrer les choses, de corriger les erreurs sans s'énerver ? Il avait toujours pensé que Dave devait avoir une fibre un peu maso pour avoir voulu faire de vrais boxeurs d'un ramassis d'amateurs de seconde zone, lui le premier. 

Pendant des années il n'avait rien valu comme boxeur et s'était motivé bien tard, il n'avait rien valu comme élève, il ne valait rien comme mari, il ne valait rien comme partenaire, comme ami ; pire que tout il ne valait rien comme adulte responsable, comme modèle... il n'avait plus le droit de prendre de place dans la vie d'une femme et de la gâcher à nouveau en la laissant trop s'attacher. Surtout, il n'avait plus le droit de prendre de la place et de l'importance dans la vie d'un enfant... et gâcher la sienne un peu plus en s'y attachant.  
C'était peut-être facile de s'y attacher parce que c'était un petit garçon, cette fois. Lui-même ne se rappelait plus avoir jamais été aussi jeune ni avoir aimé autant sa propre mère, mais il avait su autrefois ce que c'était, être un gamin mis à l'écart, à sa place nulle part, et s'en sortir en cognant. Pour lui ça n'était pas du sexisme de penser qu'il comprenait mieux les garçons que les filles auxquelles il ne connaissait rien, c'était juste un aveu d'incompétence de sa part. Il avait toujours détesté ressentir ça, d'ailleurs. 

Ça serait plus simple de ne rien ressentir du tout, ni regret ni pitié ni amour, comme un certain connard qui avait disparu de sa vie et qu'il avait chassé de sa mémoire, comme il semblait parfois le faire lui-même juste parce qu'il ne savait plus comment exprimer les choses pourtant ressenties durement. Pas de bol.  
Et cette coupe, cette foutue coupe entre ses mains ! ne lui apporta aucune réponse.  
Est-ce que ç'aurait été ça la réponse, arrêter de fuir, refaire sa vie, accepter de ressentir à nouveau, de s'attacher, se donner une autre chance ? rester avec sa boulangère, l'aider à élever son petit garçon, donner un coup de main au type qui tenait l'école de combat locale, gagner encore le tournoi suivant ?  
Non.

Non, ça n'était pas possible.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sa vie.  
Il était trop tard.  
Il avait déjà essayé d'élever la fille d'un autre, une fois, et il en portait encore les cicatrices.  
Il avait si lamentablement échoué à protéger Siri et il n'y avait pas de réparation, pas de consolation, pas de deuxième chance possible après cet échec.  
Que la fuite, encore et encore. 

Marianne s'était très bien débrouillée toute sa vie, Adrian n'avait jamais eu besoin de père avant et n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un faux papa maintenant. Et même s'il lui avait quand même fallu tout à coup une figure paternelle, alors il méritait tellement mieux que lui. Quelle erreur il avait encore commise en débarquant là...  
Avec un peu de chance, ils l'oublieraient vite, et lui ne penserait bientôt plus trop à eux. C'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux, non ? de se faire détester et de s'enfuir. Tout, plutôt qu'il aime à nouveau et qu'on l'abandonne. Brûler les ponts avant qu'on risque de l'abandonner.  
Mais quand même.  
Malgré lui.  
Cet enfant innocent. Qui méritait mieux que ça. Comme une autre avait mérité tellement mieux avant.  
Il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait bien dans la vie. Qu'il aurait une vraie chance d'être heureux. Et ça commençait par, qu'il reste vivant, qu'il ne porte pas la poisse ni rien. Pourvu qu'il retienne le meilleur de ses leçons et n'ait rien appris du pire ?


End file.
